The Cure and the Cause
by We'll Be A Dream
Summary: What led Demi to blurt out "Ask Taylor" in London? Will Selena be able to handle her feelings for Demi? Selena/Demi
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Irish_Piper

**Title:** The Cure and the Cause

**Chapter:** One

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **This is a fictional story based on real people. Not intended to defame or offend. Written purely out of Lovez love!

**Summary:** What led Demi to blurt out _"Ask Taylor"_ in London? Will Selena be able to handle her feelings for Demi? Selena Gomez/Demi Lovato Femslash.

**Pairing:** Eventual Demi/Selena (Demena), mentions of Nick/Mark (Mark is a fictional character thrown in)

**Category:** Angst/Romance

**Total Story Word Count: **12,000+

**Author's Note: **Title is that of a _Fish Go Deep_ song I've been re-listening to recently. Username was Irish_Piper here years ago but can't log into that anymore so this is my new one.

**Feedback:** First piece of fan fic I've written in about 8 years! Your thoughts would be much appreciated, thank you! x

****** **** CHAPTER ONE – January, 2010 **** ******

"Oh God Oh God Oh God...!" cried out the brunette rock star after clambering into her blacked out limo. She had kept a composed smile and air of self-confidence until her bodyguard had closed the passenger door behind them, finally cutting off the prying eyes surrounding their entourage.

She cupped her face in her shaking hands, wishing she could take back those two words she had let slip. Why did she have to _say _that? There were so many people around her with cameras and video phones, not to mention paparazzi who seemed to be everywhere she went these days.

The sound of the screaming fans trying in vain to coax her back to them or to open the window so they could get one last look at Demi Lovato faded away in a haze. All Demi could hear was her own heart pounding haphazardly and her ragged breathing. She heard her bodyguard tell the driver to take them to their hotel but he could have been in another Country he sounded so far away to her. She needed to calm down.

"Oh my God!" she muffled from behind her palms, before dropping them despondently to take in a much needed shaky breath and removing her dark sunglasses.

"Jeez Demi, why you freakin' out? You should be used to being mobbed by adoring fans by now."

Demi glared at the magazine being held up by her older sister sitting across from her until it was dropped to Dallas' lap to reveal a mocking toothy grin.

"Oh crap. What did you do?" asked Dallas after one look at Demi's petrified expression, the smile quickly fading from her features. She glanced at Rob, her sister's bodyguard who gave her the "it's bad" eyes as Demi stared into space, her breathing becoming laboured once again.

She sighed, swapping seats with Rob, hopping over next to her younger sister and putting an arm around her.

"Alright baby sis, tell me what happened," Dallas encouraged softly.

"God I am so stupid!"

"Well you don't need me to tell you that! Everyone knows I'm the smart one...Ow!"

Demi glared at her sister after punching her half-heartedly on the arm. Now was not the time for her smart-ass humour. Usually Demi would hit back with a quick reply and their verbal sparring would cheer her up, unbeknownst to herself, but not this time. She was still freaking out inside, her heart still pounding uncontrollably against her chest, ringing in her ears.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

Demi took another breath, glad her sister had come to London with her. Sure, it was so Dallas could shop and party in the UK's capital city, but she was glad to have her big sister there for her all the same.

"Well...those girls outside the Radio Station, I was signing autographs, doing photos with them...and this girl asked me how Selena was..."

Dallas briefly froze up before looking sadly at her younger sister to take in her miserable expression, noticing her dark eyes start to well up with tears. Rob stayed quiet in the corner, looking out the window at the London scenery as they headed to the hotel they were staying at for the next few days. Demi's lip started to tremble as she felt Dallas give her shoulders a comforting squeeze.

"And what did you say to her?"

"I...I said to _'Ask Taylor!'_...It just came out, you know? I'd just gotten off the phone with her and she was so distant and she was with Taylor and...I don't know I just mentioned something about Camp Rock and Joe and she just, pulled away again...I just hope nobody picked up on it," Demi rushed out before tears started to roll softly down her paling face.

"Aww sweetie, it'll be okay," Dallas hushed her as Demi dejectedly dropped her head onto her sister's shoulder. "You guys are going through a rough patch but it'll be okay. Selena loves you more than anything, you know that."

"But what if she hears what I said? I mean...God I sounded so bitchy, that's gonna re-ignite all those _'Demi and Selena – BFFs no more?!'_ rumours flying around. That's _all_ we need right now...Dal, you know I don't care about the press but when it comes between me and Selena –"

Demi couldn't continue as she started sobbing harder, finally letting the hurt she was feeling inside, come to the surface. As much as she loved her fans, Demi had been hoping there would be nobody waiting outside for her at her destinations today after having fought with her friend; but of course that was not going to happen.

Things had been becoming more and more strained between best friends Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez over the past few weeks.

And Demi didn't know how in the hell it had happened. Things had never been better between the two. They had been getting on so well, like old times. Demi had been having that warm fuzzy feeling and had a constant smile that she wore when she got to spend quality time with her Texas counterpart. Nothing could beat quality time with her best friend. And then suddenly, it was like there was a brick wall between them, disallowing any intimate moments which they would normally have shared innocently; no more lingering hugs; no more cuddling or sleepovers; no more late night telephone calls or harmless declarations of love.

Texting between the two had become so infrequent it made Demi hate having her phone with her as it only upset her every time she got a call or text and the screen didn't light up with "_xx_ _Lena xx_" along with a picture of Selena smiling at her. She hated feeling more and more despondent every time her hopes were dashed, wishing it were Selena's voice on the other end of the line.

Demi didn't know the reason for this sudden change. She had given up asking Selena if she had done anything wrong but she knew deep down that she hadn't. It was starting to scare Demi to think that things might never go back to the way they were if she didn't find a way to break this new wall down, or find out how the hell it was built overnight in the first place.

It was making Demi feel broken inside. She had a constant pain in her heart these days, which exploded into a gut-wrenching agony at the mere mention of Selena.

It wasn't that she was angry at Selena. Far from it. Selena was the most amazing, kind-hearted, loving person that Demi knew. She couldn't imagine her life without her. But she needed to know why her best friend was pulling away from her all of a sudden?

"We're here baby girl."

Dallas' gently spoken words snapped Demi out of her thoughts. She exhaled deeply, before letting Dallas wipe away the last of her tears from her now mascara-streaked face.

"Come on kiddo," she gently urged the younger girl who still seemed out of it. She rushed Demi in the door and straight up to her room before anyone could bombard her with questions or ask for a sought after autograph. Dallas knew how grateful Demi was for the support of her fans and for the success she was enjoying, but she knew today was a day the teen star needed to spend indoors without having to put on the façade of a never-been-happier starlet.

Demi crawled under the cool covers of the double bed, not bothering to take off her shoes or jacket. She felt Dallas sit on the bed behind her before her big sister lay down and threw an arm around her, kissing her hair gently.

Demi mumbled a "thanks" as Dallas propped her head up on her hand. She looked at Demi's glazed expression, knowing the rift forming between Demi and Selena was breaking her little sister. She hated seeing her like this and couldn't understand how Selena, who was like part of the Lovato/de la Garza family, could be doing this to someone she seemed to love so much.

Usually if there was ever anything bothering Demi or if Dallas was worried about her sister, Dallas would call Selena to get to the bottom of it. Being friends since they were seven meant Demi and Selena knew each other inside out – or at least that's what Dallas had thought.

Nobody seemed to understand why Selena was pushing Demi away. Dallas always had her suspicions about the friendship between the two Disney stars, thinking it was only a matter of time before they came out of the big rainbow closet and got together.

She always thought it was so cute how oblivious they were to their own – and each other's – feelings towards each other. She watched them grow up together into beautiful young women who both had their own goals in life and it seemed that their dreams were coming true; both having successful singing and acting careers, and loved by millions.

It had always amused Dallas to watch Demi and Selena together when they were doing simple things such as watching TV. It was always more interesting to watch them out of the corner of her eye than whatever show was on. They always seemed to be touching in some way. Innocently of course, whether it be cuddling into each other, absentmindedly playing with the other's hair or hands, or resting their feet on the other's lap. It would seem abnormal now to Dallas if she were to see the two hanging out and for them not to be all over each other.

They watched each other too. Dallas rolled her eyes to herself as she thought about how ridiculously in love with each other she was convinced the younger girls were. They seemed to gaze into each other's eyes or hungrily at the other's lips when they spoke to each other. Yet nothing romantic had ever happened between them.

They were just really really close best friends. _'Yeah, right'_ thought a sceptical Dallas with a loud scoff. She could now feel Demi's body slumped back against her as her younger sister slept. Her breathing had finally relaxed in her unconscious state and the tears had stopped falling.

Dallas tentatively reached behind her to grab the remote from the night stand and flicked on the telly, muting it immediately so as not to wake the exhausted girl next to her. She tucked the blanket tighter around Demi and sighed.

_'Ask Taylor'_...Dallas knew that for her sister to have let something that bitchy slip she would have to have been feeling completely desolate and hurt.

And how did Taylor Swift become a part of this drama? Dallas had met the blonde Country star a few times and she seemed like a lovely girl. She actually thought she was pretty cool, and hilarious. Demi did too at first, until Selena started spending more time with Taylor and less with her...scratch that – _none_ with her.

They were constantly photographed together and referring to each other in interviews. They had really hit it off and Demi was out of the loop.

Demi could just as well have said _'Ask Nick'_ in that moment too though. If it wasn't Taylor who Selena was spending quality time with, it was Nick Jonas. The press were peeing their pants with excitement and the rumour mill was churning out numerous stories about the tween stars being a couple. Personally, Dallas thought they were both as gay as an episode of _Glee_ so she knew they weren't _actually_ dating. She just wished Selena would pull her head out of her ass and realise that she was hurting the person who knew and loved her the most in the superficial city they called home.

And _soon_. She didn't know how much longer she could handle seeing Demi hurt. It was in her job description as big sister to worry, and if things didn't change soon she would have to watch a ten year friendship fade away to nothing, along with her sister's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Irish_Piper

**Title:** The Cure and the Cause

**Chapter:** Two

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** This is a fictional story based on real people. Not intended to defame or offend. Written purely out of Lovez love!

**Summary:** What led Demi to blurt out "Ask Taylor" in London? Will Selena be able to handle her feelings for Demi? Selena Gomez/Demi Lovato Femslash.

**Pairing:** Eventual Demi/Selena (Demena), mentions of Nick/Mark (Mark is a fictional character thrown in)

**Category:** Angst/Romance

**Total Story Word Count:** 12,000+

**Author's Note:** Title is that of a _Fish Go Deep _song I've been re-listening to recently. Username was Irish_Piper here years ago but can't log into that anymore so this is my new one.

**Feedback:** First piece of fan fic I've written in about 8 years! Your thoughts would be much appreciated, thank you! x

****** **** CHAPTER TWO – November, 2009 **** ******

_**Five weeks previously at the wedding of Kevin Jonas...**_

'_God she is so beautiful...look at her, dancing with Maddie, she's so cute with her...Awww I love that smile...and she is so hot in that dress...I just wana pin her up against a wall an-'_

"Earth to Selena, you want anything from the bar?"

"Huh?! Oh, no, sorry Nick, I'm good."

"You might wanna close your mouth Sel, you're starting to drool."

Nick stuck his tongue out and gave a cheeky smile to Selena who tried to swipe him but he danced out of her reach from her seat, and he made his way to the bar. She was currently sitting watching her best friend dance with her little sister Madison, her heart melting at the sight. And Nick had totally caught her checking Demi out. Again. _'That must be 465 times so far today'_ she thought.

Kevin took over dancing with Madison and Demi ruffled her little sister's hair before bouncing over and hopping into Selena's lap, giving her a kiss on the cheek and laughing to herself as she watched Kevin goofing around with Madison who always found him hysterical.

Demi was slightly out of breath from her partying which was making Selena's heart rate speed up automatically. She gulped, willing her heart and hormones to calm down. Demi was oblivious to the effect she had on her best friend. Selena lightly wrapped her arms around Demi as the other girl caught a breather. Demi smiled warmly at Selena who forgot to breathe for a few seconds as she took in the features of the girl who drove her wild and didn't even know it. Demi's was the sexiest smile Selena thought she had ever seen in her life.

Selena did plan on telling Demi _some_ day that she was completely in love with her. She wanted to be with her so much it hurt and sometimes Selena would be so close to telling her. She would be looking into Demi's eyes, lying next to her, ready to pour her heart out. But she always held her tongue.

She was scared. Sometimes she thought she could feel it. That gut instinct feeling where you _know_ someone likes you too. But what if she was wrong? Could she risk anything coming between their friendship? Selena knew she couldn't live her life without having Demi in it, and if it meant keeping her feelings bottled up and keeping things strictly at a friendship level, then she would grin and bear it.

Demi took a sip of Selena's Coke and licked her lips after it. Selena's felt her stomach do back-flips as she absentmindedly tightened her grip on Demi's hips_. 'Oh dear God almighty this is torture...'_

Nick returned with a drink in hand and sat next to the girls, waggling his eyebrows at Selena who he knew well was imaging doing very dirty things to her best friend. She blushed and scowled at him as an oblivious Demi greeted him. They chatted casually as Selena zoned out, trying her best not to check out Demi's toned figure and tanned legs but failed miserably.

"Hey Lovato, get your fine ass up here!" Joe Jonas hollered from the edge of the dance floor in front of them as he danced with some family friends.

"You coming?" Demi asked Nick and Selena, turning around to face Selena after Nick smiled and shook his head. As Demi gazed into Selena's widening eyes, Selena's brain was going into overload at the close proximity to Demi and the sexual connotations she was drawing from a simple question. _'Head out of the gutter Gomez!'_

"Uh, n-no, no you go, I'm gonna hang with Nick for another bit," she answered with a forced smile, swallowing hard as her throat was getting dry.

"Okay, catch you in a bit."

Demi smiled warmly at Selena, rubbing her hand softly before making her way over to dance with the Jonas brother.

When Demi was finally out of earshot Selena blew out a deep breath to calm herself and Nick placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing her back before leaning back in his chair to take in the frazzled state of his good friend.

He shook his head and chucked. "Man, you are getting worse. I don't know if it's the formal occasion bringing it out or what, but I thought you were gonna explode just there!"

He continued to laugh to himself as Selena dropped her head into her hands and let out a groan.

"This is driving me crazy Nick!"

"Sel I've told you before, you need to tell her how you feel. She's your best friend, she'll understand. And if you ask me she'll probably jump you as soon as you tell her. I mean, come on, _look_ at her. She's gayer than me!"

Selena frowned at Nick as she looked again at Demi. Her heart told her that maybe Demi was gay, that maybe she could hope that if she told her friend how much she wanted to be with her, that Demi would tell her she felt the exact same way.

But her brain was more cautious; telling her not to be so stupid, that of course Demi wasn't gay, that she would never want Selena.

"It's fine for you, you're going out with the guy of your dreams. The only person I want could turn me down and I'd lose my best friend and the girl I love. I can't risk that."

Nick had been going out with Mark, a friend of his from school for the past year and had never been happier. Only their close circle of friends and family knew and everyone was supportive of their relationship. Nick and Selena had bonded over the years after Nick called her out on her obvious feelings for her best friend. At first she denied it – to herself as well – but she soon started to realise she felt something stronger than friendship for Demi.

She had always known Nick was gay and wondered if that was why, subconsciously, she had been drawn to him. They were close friends who always just laughed off rumours of their dating. The press wanted them to be a couple – little did they know it was a match that was never going to happen.

"So what, you're gonna just keep torturing yourself?"

"I don't know what else to do!" Selena snapped, before quickly apologising and asking if they could go get some air.

"Of course," Nick said while getting up to escort Selena to the picturesque grounds outside the hotel before she hyperventilated. He gave a little wave and a warm smile to his boyfriend who was dancing with Nick's mother and received a wink in response. Mark adored Nick and loved how caring he was towards Selena. She looked like she was going to either jump on Demi and kiss the face off her or throw a table across the room, so he was glad she had Nick to look after her.

Selena linked her arm through Nick's and rested her head on his shoulder as they strolled along the pathway which was now bathed in soft moonlight. Nick was such a sweet guy and always there to listen to Selena's frustrated rants about her possibly unrequited love. He was the kindest, most talented guy she knew and the fact that she didn't fancy him in any way was what first helped her to realise she wasn't straight.

Being head over heels in love with Demi Lovato kind of gave it away too... _'God, why did I have to fall in love with my best friend!'_ Selena thought as she wiped a tear from her cheek she didn't know had fallen.

It was getting so hard to be around Demi now, knowing what she felt for her. After the first time she had admitted it out loud to Nick that yes, she was in love with Demi Lovato, she had felt her heart constrict into that lovesick feeling which had stayed inside of her ever since, and which multiplied whenever her best friend was nearby.

Selena was beginning to get cold after a while, only being in her dress so they made their way back inside towards the dance floor. Selena automatically scanned the crowd for her best friend and spotted her outside on the balcony, talking with Joe.

A pang of jealousy shot through her chest as she noted how close they were standing. This changed to panic as she saw Joe place a hand on Demi's arm and he began to move closer to the brunette. The music pounding out from the speakers and the sound of people laughing and having fun was drowned out by a ringing in Selena's ears as she saw Joe lean down and kiss Demi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **Irish_Piper

**Title: The **Cure and the Cause

**Chapter: **Three

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **This is a fictional story based on real people. Not intended to defame or offend. Written purely out of Lovez love!

**Summary: **What led Demi to blurt out "Ask Taylor" in London? Will Selena be able to handle her feelings for Demi? Selena Gomez/Demi Lovato Femslash.

**Pairing: **Eventual Demi/Selena (Demena), mentions of Nick/Mark (Mark is a fictional character thrown in)

**Category: **Angst/Romance

**Total Story Word Count: **12,000+

**Author's Note: **Title is that of a Fish Go Deep song I've been re-listening to recently. Username was Irish_Piper here years ago but can't log into that anymore so this is my new one.

**Feedback: **First piece of fan fic I've written in about 8 years! Your thoughts would be much appreciated, thank you! x

****** **** CHAPTER THREE – November, 2009 **** ******

"Selena wait –!"

Her eyes welled up as she jerked out of Nick's grasp and ran to the toilets. Heartbroken. That was the only way to describe Selena as she sobbed into her hands, sitting on a toilet seat, wishing she hadn't witnessed the person she loved in an intimate embrace with Joe Jonas.

Joe Jonas! Of all people! He was such an ass! Selena had never really liked the middle member of the Jonas Brothers. He seemed too cocky for her liking and the fact that he had a thing for Demi made her dislike him even more.

Demi had always denied liking Joe whenever Selena had quizzed her on the boy, but now she had seen it with her own two eyes. _'Well there's no point in telling her how I feel now...I'll never get to be with her...'_

"Fuck!" she exclaimed, trying to quieten her sobs. As much as she tried to stop crying, her eyes wouldn't stop shedding heartbroken tears.

She could hear the bathroom door open and someone say "it's alright Nick, I got this" from outside before hearing someone in heels come in. Selena sniffled, wiping her eyes with toilet paper which felt rough against her soft skin.

"Selena?"

"Yeah?" Selena knew her voice sounded coarse and she cleared her throat, trying to compose herself in the cubicle. She knew it was Taylor Swift, who was a good friend of hers, who had come in to check on her.

"Sel honey, you okay?"

"Yeah Taylor I'm good, I'll be out in a sec, I'll meet you back at the bar, k?"

"Nice try Sel, open the door."

Selena knew Taylor could be stubborn, and she had her determined voice on. There was no point arguing with the blonde girl. She wanted the door to stay on its hinges. Taylor was someone Selena looked up to in the music industry and she was glad in a way that she had come in to look after her. She was like a big sister who always offered her advice but was great fun to be with at the same time.

Selena felt too gutted to think up a story as to why she would be upset as she reached up and unlocked the cubicle door.

Taylor's heart broke as she saw Selena's puffy tear stained face looking up at her with saddened eyes.

"It's okay sweetie," Taylor said comfortingly as she knelt down, taking Selena into her arms. Selena started bawling once more, not able to control her loud sobs as she clung on to Taylor's sparkly dress. Taylor rubbed the younger girl's back soothingly as she began to realise her long-time suspicions about Selena may be true.

"You wana talk about it?" pressed Taylor after Selena started to calm down somewhat. Selena mumbled a defeated "no" into Taylor's shoulder.

Taylor eventually broke the silence. "Does Demi know?"

Selena was taken aback by this question and lifted her head to look at Taylor questioningly. "Know what?" she asked cautiously, wiping tears from her face she wished would stop falling already.

"That you love her."

Taylor had stated it so simply as if it were common knowledge, her face calm with no trace of judgement on it. Selena didn't know what to say and simply stared at the other girl with her mouth hanging open.

"Honey I've seen the way you look at her. Tonight only confirmed it for me. I saw your face when you saw her and Joe kiss and well, I just want you to know that you can talk about it with me if you want. I'm here for you. If you wana get out of here...or I can get Nick for you -?"

"No no, I've taken Nick away enough tonight, Mark hasn't even danced with him yet! Taylor -"

Selena stopped herself. She didn't know what to say. She was shocked that Taylor had read her so easily. Was she that transparent? She didn't know if she could handle going back into that room, having to watch Demi smiling into Joe's face, touching him, kissing him...Her mind was churning up too many mental images of the two together.

"Can we get out of here?"

"There's a McDonald's a few miles away? That or a strip club...but I don't think Disney would approve of option B..."

Selena couldn't help but giggle at Taylor's calming influence on her. Selena felt her world was falling down around her but the thought of escaping it for the night and indulging in some fast food brightened her outlook just a little.

Selena nodded as Taylor kissed her on the forehead and picked her up. Taylor was so easy going and laid back she was practically horizontal. No matter what was going on in her busy life she was down-to-Earth and unmoved by it. Selena and Taylor had hit it off the year before after meeting at an Awards show and had become close friends.

Even though Nick was the only one she had confided in about Demi, Selena always knew Taylor wouldn't be fazed if she told her. Taylor had many gay friends – male and female – and it was comforting for Selena to know she had another friend she could trust not to judge her or be shocked by the gay revelation.

Selena didn't realise how weak she felt until she had to hold on to Taylor as they made their way out of the hotel to the blonde's car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** Irish_Piper

**Title:** The Cure and the Cause

**Chapter:** Four

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **This is a fictional story based on real people. Not intended to defame or offend. Written purely out of Lovez love!

**Summary:** What led Demi to blurt out _"Ask Taylor"_ in London? Will Selena be able to handle her feelings for Demi? Selena Gomez/Demi Lovato Femslash.

**Pairing:** Eventual Demi/Selena (Demena), mentions of Nick/Mark (Mark is a fictional character thrown in)

**Category:** Angst/Romance

**Total Story Word Count: **12,000+

**Author's Note: **Title is that of a _Fish Go Deep_ song I've been re-listening to recently. Username was Irish_Piper here years ago but can't log into that anymore so this is my new one.

**Feedback:** First piece of fan fic I've written in about 8 years! Your thoughts would be much appreciated, thank you! x

****** **** CHAPTER FOUR – November, 2009 **** ******

_**The day after Kevin's wedding...**_

'**9 Missed Calls'**

'**3 New Voicemails'**

'**8 New Messages'**

Selena groaned and threw her phone back under her pillow, leaving it on silent mode. She curled into a ball and pulled the duvet cover further over her head. She didn't want to check her phone. She knew there was bound to be one of the above from Demi...that is if she wasn't too busy with Joe freakin' Jonas.

After her and Taylor had spent hours talking and laughing in McDonald's, Taylor had dropped her home to get some much needed rest. They had talked about everything and anything, including the night's events. Selena suspected that Taylor enjoyed the chance to bitch about the middle Jonas brother who once upon a time had broken her heart.

Selena hadn't bothered to ask Demi about what had happened, instead choosing to mope about the house feeling dejected, avoiding any possible concerned phone calls from the other girl. Taylor had told Nick they were getting out of there before they left the wedding the night before and to let everyone know Selena wasn't feeling well and she was taking her home.

She could hear her Mom vacuuming downstairs and frowned, wondering angrily why people did chores so early in the morning. She glanced at her bedside clock to see it was 2:36pm. _'Oh.'_

On cue, Selena's tummy growled. She knew she was hungry but she didn't want to get up and face anyone. She didn't want to have to put on a brave face for her mother Mandy and pretend she had an amazing time at the amazing wedding with her amazing best friend. She would suffer through the hunger. The thought of going for a prolonged period without food immediately made Selena's mood worsen.

She couldn't stop wondering how long Demi had spent at the wedding. Did she spend the night with her arms wrapped around Joe? Did his touch make Demi feel the way Demi's did to her? Did they have a lingering goodbye kiss at the end of the night? Was Demi in love with Joe?

Selena sighed dramatically wishing she could stop the numerous thoughts in her head which were all revolving around one Miss Demi Lovato.

A shower. That would fix her. She was beginning to feel like a slob being in bed so long and really needed to brush her teeth. She didn't think you could start your day until dental hygiene was first engaged in.

Half an hour later Selena was still feeling horrible inside, but at least she was clean. She was running a towel through her damp hair when she heard the doorbell ring.

She had no intention of answering the door; her Mom could get that. It rang twice more, each time Selena getting more agitated, wondering why her mother hadn't dealt with the annoying noise. Selena knew that everything was going to annoy her today. At least being a teenager she had an excuse for irrational mood swings and cranky outbursts.

"Oh for the love of God!" Selena stomped down the stairs on the fourth ring, ready to demand of Mandy why she was ignoring the intrusive caller but there was no sign of her. She hoped it was someone looking for Mandy so she could tell them her mother had vanished into thin air and swiftly remove them from the premises to continue her day alone to wallow in self-pity.

She saw that her mother's car was gone as she passed the window and grumbled to herself as she swung the door open roughly.

Her heart nearly jumped through her Power Rangers t-shirt when she opened the door to see a relieved looking Demi on her doorstep. She was dressed casually but still had that glam rock chick look which turned Selena on so much.

'_Oh great. Just fucking great. Here she is to gush about her wonderful night and she has to come looking like that...'_

Demi, oblivious to the other girl's internal monologue stepped in and pulled the other girl into a hug. "I've been trying to call you."

"I was asleep."

So many emotions were running through Selena at this moment. Anger, pain, love, lust, hurt...she really wasn't able to deal with seeing Demi right now.

Demi gently felt Selena's forehead and tilted her own head. "You still sick sweetie? Nick said you had to go last night, I would have gone with you if you h-"

"Taylor brought me home, it was cool," Selena cut her off abruptly, feeling sick at the thought of Demi sadly having to end her night with Joe to look after her friend. "Just a bug or something. I'm just gonna go back to bed so I'll just call you tomorrow?"

Demi was taken aback by Selena's stand-offish behaviour. She figured Selena wasn't feeling right but usually this would lead to Selena asking for cuddles and soup while they watched hours of chick flicks. They had always looked after each other when they weren't feeling well. Selena's eyes looked full of anguish, a look Demi wished Selena never had to wear. She hated to see her friend sad.

"Are you okay Sel?"

It took the last of the strength Selena possessed to tell Demi that of course she was fine. "I'm just exhausted Demi."

Selena then remembered that Demi was unaware of her true feelings. As much as she wanted to have Demi's comforting arms wrapped around her while she snuggled into her, she couldn't handle it if Demi mentioned the spawn of the devil slash Joe Jonas.

Demi briefly felt a pang of jealousy that Selena had relied on Taylor to look after her rather than coming to find her best friend who would have been there in a heartbeat. There was no one more important to Demi than Selena.

"Um okay well I guess I'll leave you get some rest then." This moment felt surreal to Demi. She had never seen Selena act this way towards her and she was stunned, suddenly feeling awkward. Selena raked a hand through her wet hair and Demi momentarily got lost in the sight, before shaking herself out of her brief daze.

"Yeah cool, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Selena forced a smile, feeling like the biggest bitch currently walking the planet as she watched Demi's face emote hurt and confusion. Demi gave her a brief hug before returning to her car.

Selena once again burst into tears as soon as she closed the door, watching her best friend drive away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** Irish_Piper

**Title:** The Cure and the Cause

**Chapter:** Five

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **This is a fictional story based on real people. Not intended to defame or offend. Written purely out of Lovez love!

**Summary:** What led Demi to blurt out _"Ask Taylor"_ in London? Will Selena be able to handle her feelings for Demi? Selena Gomez/Demi Lovato Femslash.

**Pairing:** Eventual Demi/Selena (Demena), mentions of Nick/Mark (Mark is a fictional character thrown in)

**Category:** Angst/Romance

**Total Story Word Count: **12,000+

**Author's Note: **Title is that of a _Fish Go Deep_ song I've been re-listening to recently. Username was Irish_Piper here years ago but can't log into that anymore so this is my new one.

**Feedback:** First piece of fan fic I've written in about 8 years! Your thoughts would be much appreciated, thank you! x

****** **** CHAPTER FIVE – January, 2010 **** ******

_**A week after the "Ask Taylor" incident**_

Ever since that day after the wedding, Selena had continued to pull away from Demi, making up excuses of a busy workload or hanging out with her favourite Jonas or with Taylor as to why they couldn't hang out. It was killing Selena to know she was hurting Demi, but she figured Joe would be keeping her busy anyway.

Whenever they did spend time together Selena would never initiate hugs or touches anymore, and whenever Demi mentioned working with Joe she felt Selena's mood shift to an even darker one she seemed to be in already.

The brunette seemed to gush more and more about Taylor these days too as if the blonde had saved her from a burning building and was her knight in shining armour.

It had been a week since the _'Ask Taylor'_ slip up, and she had already been bombarded with questions from the media about the incident. She had even been asked if she was _dating_ Selena which was ludicrous!

She barely saw her anymore so dating the girl would be quite an impossible feat. She would get to see Selena tonight though, and she would be sorting this mess out once and for all. She couldn't go on having Selena mad at her for whatever reason. Demi was sick of having her closest friend pull away from her. It was Nick's birthday party tonight and they were both going to be there.

Demi had offered to come over to Selena's so they could get ready together but she'd been turned down since Selena was getting ready at Taylor's.

Demi gave herself a final check in the floor length mirror, took a deep breath and grabbed her car keys. She couldn't seem to get rid of butterfly nerves in her tummy all day or stop thinking about Selena. She hopped into the passenger seat of Dallas' car and they made their way to the Jonas residence.

The party was in full swing when the Lovato sisters arrived. After greeting all the Jonas family members and giving Nick plenty of birthday hugs and presents, Dallas went and found Miley Cyrus who she loved to wind up for her own amusement and Demi returned to Kevin Jonas Snr. to catch up with him.

A while later Nick was pouring himself some punch when warm hands covered his eyes from behind and he heard his favourite girl sing "Happy Birthday Nicky" into his ear. He laughed and turned around to be pounced on by Selena and then Taylor.

"Sorry we're late Nick," Taylor apologised as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Gomez is more vain than I thought. Her entire wardrobe now resides on her bedroom floor."

Nick laughed and Selena playfully hit Taylor's arm. As happy as she seemed Nick knew Selena would be a bag of nerves right now, knowing Demi was already inside since Dallas' car would be parked out front.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, totally!" she lied, smiling at him as Mark approached them and put an arm around Nick's waist, greeting Selena and kissing her cheek. She really didn't want to bring Nick down on his birthday. She was here to have fun.

She just hoped she didn't see Demi or –

"Selena! Taylor!"

'_Ugh. Vomit.'_

"Hey Joe."

Selena resisted the urge to sneer at him and instead followed Taylor's courteous manners and hugged the taller boy. Her chest constricted as she imagined Demi being held in his strong arms, glad when he released her tensed up body.

After a few minutes of awkward chit chat with Joe he eventually moved on from the group of friends.

"Sorry about that," Nick whispered putting an arm around her waist.

"It's okay Nicky, we're here to have fun! Why don't we go dance?"

They all made their way to the room which was, for tonight, the dance floor. Nick and Taylor goofing around cheered Selena up in no time and she laughed at the pair with Mark. For a while she forgot about the pain in her heart. That was until she spotted Demi and Dallas make their way towards them.

Demi paused in her step for a second before Dallas pushed her ahead of her and they came over to Selena and the others.

"Hey Dem, hey Dallas."

"What up little Gomez, haven't seen you in a while!" Dallas high fived Selena and pulled her into a big bear hug. Selena felt so guilty in that moment. Not only did she miss Demi but she missed her entire family. Dallas always made fun of her and made her laugh, and Madison was like a little sister to her.

Demi seemed to hover around her before giving Selena a hug after her older sister. Selena tried not to smell Demi's intoxicating scent which drove her wild and felt so familiar to her. The cool feel of Demi's leather jacket made her feel so safe, remembering all the times Demi had held her while wearing it. Feeling Demi's arms wrap around her lower back, she wanted nothing more in that moment than to run her fingers through Demi's now black hair, take her by the neck and crash their lips together.

She scolded herself internally for her weakness, hating that she allowed herself to get lost in Demi yet again. _'Shut up Selena, it's never gonna happen!'_

"We need to talk." Demi sounded stern when she spoke to Selena, her words sending a shiver down Selena's body as Demi's lips brushed against the brunette's ear, causing Selena to jump.

'_Oh how wonderful. She wants to fill me in on her new found love for that idiot.'_

"What about?" Selena asked nonchalantly, looking at the floor, but having to blink hard and look up when she started ogling Demi's legs in her heels.

"Us."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** Irish_Piper

**Title:** The Cure and the Cause

**Chapter:** Six

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **This is a fictional story based on real people. Not intended to defame or offend. Written purely out of Lovez love!

**Summary:** What led Demi to blurt out _"Ask Taylor"_ in London? Will Selena be able to handle her feelings for Demi? Selena Gomez/Demi Lovato Femslash.

**Pairing:** Eventual Demi/Selena (Demena), mentions of Nick/Mark (Mark is a fictional character thrown in)

**Category:** Angst/Romance

**Total Story Word Count: **12,000+

**Author's Note: **Title is that of a _Fish Go Deep_ song I've been re-listening to recently. Username was Irish_Piper here years ago but can't log into that anymore so this is my new one.

**Feedback:** First piece of fan fic I've written in about 8 years! Your thoughts would be much appreciated, thank you! x

****** **** CHAPTER SIX– January, 2010 **** ******

_**A week after the "Ask Taylor" incident**_

Selena looked into Demi's eyes and had never seen the other girl look so scared. Demi didn't know it, but she was working the puppy dog look, making Selena's heart pound yet again. _'Aww Demi you're killing me here...!'_

Demi continued after Selena hadn't said anything but stared at her with wide eyes. "Lena I don't know what's going on but we need to talk. I miss you so much, please..."

The pleading tone in Demi's voice saddened Selena and she just sighed and nodded mutely at Demi. She took Demi's hand and led her upstairs to Nick's room. She didn't know what the hell she was going to say to Demi, but she realised she owed her an explanation for her seemingly irrational behaviour of late. She knew Nick wouldn't mind her going up to his room; she spent so much time hanging out there anyway.

Selena felt like she had just decided on a whim to jump out of an airplane. Her hand was getting sweaty in Demi's and even though she had held hands a million times with her friend, this time it was making her hand tingle. Demi sensed that Selena was anxious and rubbed her thumb over Selena's hand in a reassuring manner, not realising that it was making the brunette worse.

Selena closed the door behind them as Demi paced across to the window to look out at the back garden which was lit up for the occasion.

"Remember that game of tag?"

Selena smiled. She of course knew what Demi was talking about. How could she forget? They had been fourteen years old, hanging out with Nick and Joe. During a spontaneous game of tag, Demi had decided it would be a good idea to climb a tree to get away from Joe who was 'it' and proceeded to fall out of the tree, giving herself a nice concussion.

"You always were a klutz, huh?"

Demi laughed in response as Selena made her way over to the dark haired girl.

Selena had been frantic with worry that day, nursing Demi more closely than any paid professional, lying awake with her that night to make sure Demi didn't fall asleep for the next few hours. Demi smiled, remembering poor Selena's drooping eyes as she forced herself to stay awake, setting her alarm every half hour in case they fell asleep. Demi had thought she was being over cautious, that she was fine, but Selena was adamant that they would follow the doctor's orders.

Demi's eyes welled up as she remembered how Selena had tenderly kissed her head every so often throughout the night where it had hit the ground, almost willing the pain to go away as she had held Demi in her arms.

Selena was watching Demi intently, taking in her wistful look as Demi absentmindedly ran her fingers along the windowsill.

"Did I do something Sel? I don't know what's happening but I feel like I'm losing you."

The words hit Selena like a train. She had been trying to ignore the fact that she knew Demi was hurting over their recent distance, but when the other girl was standing in front of her with a broken expression it was much more difficult. It was impossible.

"I'm sorry Demi, you didn't do anything."

"Then what's going on with us? It's like you're a different person these days. Ever since Kev's wedding. You seem to make time for everybody else but me. I mean, I'm not saying we can't have other friends but you're pushing me away and I want to know why."

Demi exhaled shakily after rushing out her words, glad to get them off her chest. She could feel tension starting to build between them and she noticed Selena's eyes start to well.

"Well you seem to make time for Joe so you've probably been busy with him."

Both girls seemed shocked at the spiteful tone to Selena's voice.

"Joe, wha -? What the hell has Joe got to do with anything?!" Demi was getting annoyed now, not having a clue where Selena was coming from.

"I saw you guys kissing at Kevin's wedding. I thought you had no interest in the guy but who am I to judge." Selena felt like she couldn't control what she was saying. She really didn't mean to sound so jealous but it was now or never. She was becoming so bitter about the whole situation it was all going to come out now because she didn't know if she could hold it in anymore.

Demi scoffed and shook her head before staring into Selena's eyes.

"Lena are you kidding me? You think I would be with Joe? You know I don't like him that way! He kissed me at the wedding but I pushed him away straight after. You mustn't have been watching hard enough!"

"What?" Selena's voice was small now as her mind raced in confusion.

"Yeah, he's such an idiot sometimes! I just told him I only see him as a friend and it wasn't a big deal after that...but...Sel...Why would that bother you? Why the hell have you been avoiding me ever since?"

"I..."

Selena was trying to wrap her head around what Demi was telling her. This whole time, for the past six weeks she had been heartbroken over a relationship she had completely fabricated in her head? Was she going completely insane? Did this mean...she still had a chance?

Demi was looking at her waiting for a reply. Selena looked so confused and anxious so Demi did what came naturally to her. She took the girl into her arms and kissed the side of her head.

"It's okay Lena, you can tell me anything, you know that. I love you so much, please don't shut me out."

She felt Selena's body start to shake in her arms and knew the brunette was trying to hold in her sobs now.

"Sssshh, it's okay sweetie, it's okay," Demi whispered as she tightened her hold around the other girl and comforted her, rubbing her back softly. Selena finally broke down in Demi's arms. She whimpered into the other girl's neck and started crying loudly into Demi's shoulder.

Demi felt Selena's nails dig into the back of her top as her friend clung to her. God, she felt so helpless. What the hell was doing this to her best friend? Her stomach jumped at the thought of her friend in pain and she held back her own tears. Nothing hurt Demi more than seeing Selena upset.

She continued to whisper comforting words to the brunette as she walked her over to Nick's bed and sat them down on the side, pulling Selena further into her embrace. She had an arm wrapped around Selena's back while she held the girl's face in the other, running her thumb over Selena's cheek tenderly, wiping away her tears.

All Selena could think of was how much she had missed Demi, and how afraid she now was that she would lose her forever.

"Dem..."

Demi could barely hear her name mumbled from Selena's lips as Selena sniffled and wiped her eyes with a shaking hand. Demi kept her hands around Selena as the other girl lifted her head. She covered Demi's hand with her own, turning her face to kiss Demi's palm before bringing their hands down to her waist.

"Dem you know you're my best friend."

"I know Lena. That's why I'm worried about you. I'm here for you no matter what, you know that right?"

"I'm scared Demi, I...I'm scared that I'm gonna lose you if I tell you..."

"Sweetie, you will never lose me. You could never get rid of me! We're Demi and Selena, we got this! No matter what it is!"

Selena smiled sadly at Demi who looked so beautiful in the dim light from the bedside lamp. She tried to compose herself and stop shaking, biting her lip nervously as Demi patiently waited for an explanation.

"I can't lose you..." Selena half whispered more to herself than Demi, before Demi took a hold of Selena's head and turned Selena back to face her again.

"Selena I promise you I'm not going anywhere. We're going to have to talk about whatever this is at some stage so you might as well tell me now, huh?"

Demi ran her fingers across Selena's cheek. The brunette bowed her head before speaking.

"Please don't hate me."

"Why the hell would I hate you?!" Demi asked loudly, getting more anxious as Selena drew out the conversation.

"Because, well..." Selena took a deep breath before continuing, looking up into Demi's concerned eyes. Demi kept her hold on Selena, relieved that Selena was finally going to confide in her. "Damnit Demi because I love you! I mean like, _love_ love you. God damnit Dem, I'm fucking in love with you and it's driving me crazy! I didn't want to tell you because I don't wana lose my best friend...and then I thought you were with Joe and it...it just killed me. So I figured it wouldn't hurt so much if I avoided you...and I'm sorry for that Demi, I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. It's just been so hard..."

Selena's voice cracked and she stopped talking to swallow hard and keep from crying again.

Demi was staring hard at Selena trying to take in this new revelation. She couldn't believe it. Selena, her Selena, was in love with her? _ 'My beautiful best friend who I've known for the past ten years is in love with me?!'_

Demi didn't understand at first why this made her feel so overwhelmed...and excited. She could hear her heart beating in her ears and wondered if Selena – and everyone else downstairs – could hear it too. And then it hit her. It was such a _light bulb_ moment.

Demi didn't get those butterflies in her stomach whenever anyone else was around her. Only Selena. Her skin didn't tingle from anyone else's touch. She didn't see herself wanting anyone else. She only wanted Selena. Their entire friendship over the past few years now seemed to run through Demi's mind. She thought about how close they were and how intimate they were together; how Dallas used to make comments, like how she wanted to be Maid of Honour at their wedding. She thought of how gorgeous Selena looked when she slept in Demi's arms and how she could stay watching her forever. She thought about how hearing Selena laugh always made her smile. She thought about how speechless she would sometimes be left when she looked at Selena, but figured it was something all best friends felt.

Demi couldn't believe it had taken her until now to realise...

"Selena...I love you too."

Selena looked at her with brief hope and then despair. "Yeah I get it Demi but only as a friend," she replied sadly.

"No Lena, as way more than that."

Demi's voice had never turned Selena on more than during that sentence. She was trying to get her head around what Demi had just said as she felt Demi pull her closer to her.

"Demi what are you -"

"Showing you how I feel," she said softly with a smile.

And then Selena died and went to heaven. At least that's what she thought had happened, as Demi closed the short distance between them and brought their lips together. As soon as they made contact Selena increased the kiss and wrapper her arms around Demi, never wanting to let her go. It was hard to breathe with her heart beating faster than it ever had before and her lungs seemingly failing her.

Neither girl knew it would feel this good, and this powerful, to finally be kissing each other. They were conveying years worth of love in this moment as their lips crashed together again and again. Their hands explored each other's bodies as they tried to take in what was happening. The tears started again to roll down Selena's cheek.

Once Demi felt them hit her cheek she pulled away, still holding tightly onto the other girl whose lips were parted as she sucked in much needed air. She was caught momentarily between feeling extremely turned on as she gazed at Selena's lips and needing to know why the other girl was upset.

She silently wiped the tears from Selena's cheeks with her thumbs and Selena took a hold of Demi's hand, leaning in to give her a soft kiss. She rested her head against the other girl's forehead before leaning back to take her in.

"These are good tears," she answered Demi's silent question. "Happy tears. I can't believe this is happening Dem."

"Me neither," Demi chuckled, with a slight shake of her head, as she ran her fingers through her hair, wishing her body would stop shaking. "I can't believe it took me this long to realise that I am totally in love with you."

Selena's heart melted. She could listen to Demi say that all day. She couldn't stop the smile that was lighting up her face and Demi returned her own beautiful smile before letting a few tears escape.

"Is this really happening?" Demi asked, afraid that this was all just some marvellous dream she would soon be startled awake from.

"I think so." Selena smiled and Demi kissed her again causing Selena to growl low in her throat. Demi forgot how to breathe and felt her eyes roll back in her head as she ran her thumb over Selena's hip. _'Oh my God I love this girl!'_

Before Selena got too caught up in the moment she pulled away.

"Demi are you sure about this? I mean, I've know for a long time how I feel, and you...you're only just figuring it out. I don't want you to regret anything."

"The only thing I regret is not figuring it out sooner. I know I love you Lena, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

She barely had time to take a breath in before Selena had captured her lips once more in a heated kiss. When Demi felt Selena's tongue against her own she moaned and was glad they were sitting as her legs would have given way. She couldn't believe that Selena could make her feel so good. This girl was all she would ever need in life.

She felt Selena's hands on her shoulders as the other girl started tugging at her jacket. Selena mumbled "off" into her mouth which made her heart flip and drove her crazy yet again.

She helped Selena get the garment off and heard it hit the floor. She then felt Selena's hands on her arms and back, moving around to her waist to gently push her back against the bed. She pulled Selena down with her and on top of her, snaking her hands around to feel the other girl's ass, eliciting an excited moan from the brunette.

The idea that she could turn Selena on was electrifying to Demi. _'Oh this is gonna be so much fun...'_

She took Selena's bottom lip in her teeth and when she released it and moved her lips to Selena's neck she heard the other girl moan out her name into the dim bedroom. _'Holy fuck.'_

Her hands found their way under Selena's top as she explored the soft skin of her back, feeling the muscles tense underneath as she teased her with light touches. When she dragged her nails down Selena's back it was too much for Selena who had to pull her lips away from Demi's to growl again and scream "Oh fuck, Demi!"

Selena held herself up over Demi as she looked down into the other girl's aroused eyes, her hair falling down around her flushed face.

She nearly fell off Demi when she heard a knock of the door and both girls gasped, scrambling to their feet and about ten feet apart.

The door was opened cautiously and Dallas popped her head around. When she saw the sight before her she cackled loudly before making her way into the room. Demi and Selena were clearly out of breath, their hair in disarray, their faces burning and clothing all kinds of ruffled.

Selena was trying to smooth down her skirt while Demi was trying to discreetly kick her discarded jacket under the bed.

"Well finally!" Both girls looked at the older Lovato sister with bemused expressions as she continued to laugh. "It took ye damn long enough! All that underlying sexual tension and lovesick angst was getting really annoying!"

Demi gaped at her sister who was always so clued in to what was going on and Selena blushed even more. Dallas skipped over to her sister and hugged her before doing the same to the other girl, leaving her hand around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Now Gomez, as much as it _pains_ me to interrupt you feeling up my sister, you guys better come back down, they're gonna be bringing out the cake soon and Daddy Jonas wants everyone there for it. I don't know how he'd take it if I told him you guys were absent 'cause y'all were gettin' it on in his son's room."

"Dallas!" Demi really wished her sister would stop talking some times as she grabbed her hand and dragged her over towards the door and lowered her voice. "We'll be down in a minute."

"Okay baby girl. I'm really happy for you guys," she said with a wink before calling out "later Gomez" with a grin to a still shocked Selena as Demi shoved the giddy girl out the door.

Demi leaned against the door after she shut it, leaving her head fall back until it hit the wood.

"My sister has great timing," Demi mumbled, as Selena approached her, wrapping an arm around her waist and placing a loving hand on her cheek. Selena rubbed soothing patterns on Demi's lower back with her fingertips and kissed her again, this time keeping things at a less heated level. She couldn't get over how natural it felt to be with Demi like this. There was no awkwardness. It just felt so right.

Selena pulled away and licked her lips, causing Demi to reach up and run her thumb over them, marvelling at their softness.

"Guess we better..." Demi trailed off, motioning the party downstairs with her head.

"Yeah."

Demi could sense Selena's sadness at having to cut short their intimate time together but knew it wasn't going to be the last of it. "You know...we haven't had a sleepover in a while. And we have a _lot_ of catching up to do..."

Selena grinned back at Demi. "You're right, we do don't we? My place tonight?"

Demi nodded. "This is the best party ever," Demi sighed dreamily closing her eyes, as Selena leaned in once again to capture her lips with her own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:** Irish_Piper

**Title:** The Cure and the Cause

**Chapter:** Seven

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **This is a fictional story based on real people. Not intended to defame or offend. Written purely out of Lovez love!

**Summary:** What led Demi to blurt out _"Ask Taylor"_ in London? Will Selena be able to handle her feelings for Demi? Selena Gomez/Demi Lovato Femslash.

**Pairing:** Eventual Demi/Selena (Demena), mentions of Nick/Mark (Mark is a fictional character thrown in)

**Category:** Angst/Romance

**Total Story Word Count: **12,000+

**Author's Note: **Title is that of a _Fish Go Deep_ song I've been re-listening to recently. Username was Irish_Piper here years ago but can't log into that anymore so this is my new one.

**Feedback:** First piece of fan fic I've written in about 8 years! Your thoughts would be much appreciated, thank you! x

****** **** CHAPTER SEVEN – January, 2010 **** ******

The rest of the night had flown by in a haze. The girls were mostly inseparable apart from when Dallas dragged Demi away to be filled in on the gossip and Taylor and Nick used the opportunity to pounce on Selena and do the same.

Demi couldn't really remember what Dallas had gushed about as she was mostly checking out the brunette star across the room who was in turn giving her smouldering looks – but it was definitely positive. Dallas was over the moon that Selena and Demi had finally realised what she had seen coming for years. _'I told her I was the smart one!'_

Taylor and Nick were relieved and overjoyed that Demi had reciprocated their friend's feelings, and to see Selena smiling again. She seemed to be glowing now and had never looked happier.

"Man I am beat," Demi yawned as she joined Selena in the brunette's bed. She slid in behind her, hugging her back close to her as she kissed the other girl's neck, feeling goosebumps rise on Selena's skin at her touch. She wrapped an arm around Selena who intertwined their hands.

Selena sighed contentedly as Demi's breath tickled her neck. It had been a long night and they were both drained from unexpected declarations of love, dancing and joking around with their friends. A long make out session in Selena's car meant they got home even later than expected too. A huge weight had finally been lifted from Selena's shoulders. She didn't realise how exhausting it had been to try and hide her feelings from Demi for so long.

"I've never been so happy to be in your arms," she told Demi who smiled against her ear and kissed it, making Selena shiver.

"You make me so happy Lena. I feel like...I dunno, like I have everything I could ever want right now. All I want is to make you happy."

"You do baby," Selena said once she had turned around in Demi's arms to face her. Demi blushed at the nickname Selena used, the idea that they were now more than friends making her heart jump and turn her on yet again as Selena continued, "I love you so much, this...this is...I can't believe how lucky I am. A few hours ago I was in turmoil. I can't believe I thought you were with Joe!"

"Neither can I!" Demi shrieked at the thought of being with the middle Jonas brother. "I'm so glad you told me how you feel Sel. I can't imagine not being with you now."

"Well lucky you don't have to," Selena teased with a grin as she leaned in to kiss Demi, stopping just short of the other girl's lips to tease her, driving Demi insane once again. She continued to barely brush her lips against Demi's as the other girl fought to close the gap.

Selena's sexy laugh at her tormenting was the final straw for Demi as she flipped Selena over onto her back and straddled the other girl, before getting her revenge. She knew from the hours they had now spent kissing that it drove Selena crazy if Demi went at one of three areas; her ears, her hips or her lower back.

So she did just that; taking Selena's ear in her teeth and licking her earlobe whilst running her nails over Selena's hips, running them just under the top of her pyjamas shorts. When her hand got around to the front of Selena's body Demi felt Selena buck her hips off the bed and moan. _'Mission accomplished!'_

"You're evil Miss Lovato," Selena groaned slowly, pulling Demi's t-shirt up so she could feel the other girl's skin.

"Oh you know you love it when I tease you."

Demi's hot breathing against Selena's ear was getting faster as Selena's moans got louder. It eventually got too much for Demi who had to switch her concentration to Selena's mouth, attacking her lips with her own in a passionate kiss. Every time their tongues met she felt herself getting more turned on, and her head was starting to spin. Their breathing was becoming more laboured as their kisses grew deeper and they eventually had to break apart out of necessity.

"I knew you'd be a good kisser."

Demi blushed at the compliment. "Charmer."

Selena smiled at her and cuddled into Demi's side, wrapping her body around the dark haired girl. Demi pulled her closer, idly tracing patterns on Selena's thigh and touching her forehead with a lingering kiss. Selena had her hand under Demi's t-shirt feeling the tingling skin on Demi's taught stomach and sides.

They lay in contented silence, gently caressing and exploring, until they were both on the edge of falling asleep.

Selena was beginning to doze off in her blissful state but was still awake enough to hear Demi whisper "I love you" and feel her kiss the top of her head before pulling the blankets around Selena more.

"I love you baby," Selena mumbled, giving Demi a weak squeeze before she was taken over by awaiting unconsciousness. Demi listened to Selena's breathing even out and watched, amused, as the other girl's hands and leg twitched in her dream filled sleep.

It finally captured Demi too as her eyes closed, leading her into the best night's sleep she'd had in weeks.


	8. Epilogue

**Author:** Irish_Piper

**Title:** The Cure and the Cause

**Chapter:** Eight

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **This is a fictional story based on real people. Not intended to defame or offend. Written purely out of Lovez love!

**Summary:** What led Demi to blurt out _"Ask Taylor"_ in London? Will Selena be able to handle her feelings for Demi? Selena Gomez/Demi Lovato Femslash.

**Pairing:** Eventual Demi/Selena (Demena), mentions of Nick/Mark (Mark is a fictional character thrown in)

**Category:** Angst/Romance

**Total Story Word Count: **12,000+

**Author's Note: **Title is that of a _Fish Go Deep_ song I've been re-listening to recently. Username was Irish_Piper here years ago but can't log into that anymore so this is my new one.

**Feedback:** First piece of fan fic I've written in about 8 years! Your thoughts would be much appreciated, thank you! x

****** **** EPILOGUE – June, 2013 **** ******

Selena closed her eyes and just listened. She listened to the loud waves crashing rhythmically onto the shore in front of her. She listened to the soft wind blowing around her face, forcing her to involuntarily shiver as it cooled her. She listened to the even breathing of the girl she held in her arms. Selena wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend, leaning forward so she could press her lips against Demi's cheek tenderly. She finally opened her eyes to take in Demi's relaxed smile and beautiful features as they sat on the sand, watching the disappearing sunset.

Demi was watching the sunset before them as she leaned back comfortably against her girlfriend of three and a half years, snuggling further into her embrace. Demi inhaled Selena's scent from her sweater which made her feel at peace, as she played with the engagement ring on her finger. She was still getting used to the feel of it but she hadn't stopped beaming since Selena had slid it onto her finger two days previously.

'_This is the life'_ thought Selena, smiling to herself. The air continued to get cooler as the sun continued its descent. She felt Demi shiver against her body and kissed her cheek again, mumbling "you cold baby?" against her face.

"N-n-noo" came the response which Selena knew was a lie as her girlfriend tried to hide her teeth chattering.

"Baby you're freezing, come on let's go back -" Selena encouraged softly but was cut off by Demi who held onto Selena's arms tighter, pulling the taller girl around her body even more.

"Five more minutes..." Demi moaned, giving her girlfriend a pleading look which she knew never failed.

"Okay fine, but if you get sick I'm under an obligation to say 'I told you so'!"

"Mmmm okay Lena," Demi replied with a smirk as they both chuckled. She never wanted to get up no matter how cold the wind got. This was heaven. Being so relaxed, in her girl's arms. She felt so safe. She felt Selena rest her face against her head and sigh contentedly. It always gave her that _feeling_ in her stomach when she knew Selena was happy. It was all she ever wanted in life, and the fact that she was the one who could bring such happiness to Selena Gomez was a dream come true for Demi Lovato.

She was getting warmer already as Selena absentmindedly rubbed her arms. She could feel Selena's breathing on her neck which was not only warm but sending shivers - of the good kind - through her body. Demi moaned, leaning her head back, causing her girlfriend to give a quick satisfied smile, before Selena lazily grazed her lips against Demi's neck and up to her ear. Even after all this time it still drove Demi wild when Selena went anywhere near her ears, and Selena revelled in this fact. Demi moaned out her name, causing Selena's breathing to quicken and her stomach to jump uncontrollably.

"Mmm baby you drive me crazy..." Selena sighed and Demi couldn't take it anymore. She spun around in the girl's arms and kissed her hard, as she brought a hand up to the other girl's face to caress her cheek. They fell back onto the sand as Demi lay on Selena and entangled her hand in Selena's soft dark hair as she felt the other girl's hands roam teasingly over her body, touching her where Selena knew gave her goosebumps.

"God I love you Sel," Demi moaned out in between heated kisses, causing Selena to stop her actions to smile warmly at the girl above her and reply "I love you too baby" before leaning up to recapture her girlfriend's lips with her own.

After a few minutes both girls were beginning to get out of breath and stopped their kissing. Demi gazed down at Selena, taking in her stunning features, getting lost in her dark eyes. The fact that Selena was breathing heavily was driving her wild inside. Demi ran her thumb over Selena's lower lip, loving how soft it felt. Selena kissed Demi's finger before suddenly growling and pretending to bite it off, causing a startled Demi to jump and yelp loudly. Selena fell back onto the sand laughing at her girlfriend's jumpiness as Demi tried to give her a stern look, failing miserably.

"Think you're so funny Gomez?!" Demi demanded, laughing before she began to tickle the other girl who was now laughing uncontrollably.

"Aagh Dem, stop! Please, ha ha, stop!"

Demi loved hearing Selena laugh. It made her smile every time she heard it no matter what mood she was in. She kissed the other girl and stopped her onslaught and Selena tried to recover.

Their private moment was interrupted by the sound of someone approaching, cat calling and wolf whistling. Demi rolled her eyes before both girls looked up to see Dallas approaching them.

"Hey homos, you know this is a public beach! You don't want to go scarring some poor kid for life!" she roared as a greeting before sticking her tongue out and making a face at the pair.

"You are such an ass Dallas."

"Why thank you little sis! Now stand up so I can congratulate y'all!"

Selena grinned before jumping to her feet and pulling Demi up. Dallas wrapped an arm around each of them and pulled them in for a group hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Dallas gushed before winking at Demi. "Way to go sis, who knew you were so rosemantic?"

Demi blushed as Dallas excitedly asked Selena to show her the ring. Selena proudly held her hand out as she took Demi's in her other hand.

"Dude are you crying?!"

"What?! No dumbass, the wind is making my eyes water!"

Demi glanced at a smirking Selena and stifled a giggle as her big sister tried to hide her emotional side from them. Dallas acted like she was a bad-ass who didn't care most of the time, but Demi knew that her sister, who was always protective of her, was delighted for her and Selena. She always told them how they were her favourite couple and how they were meant to be together.

Dallas sniffled and wiped her eyes as she hugged Selena and then Demi again.

"So I'm presuming I'm a bridesmaid or there'll be a serious throwdown!"

Demi assured Dallas that she would be her Maid of Honour – something which her big sister had demanded in jest many times when they were younger – as Dallas started gushing enthusiastically about how she was going to be in charge of Demi's bachelorette party.

"We're not getting married for another few years Dallas!"

"I know, but I want it on record now that I have full control over planning of any wedding related parties!"

"What have you got planned in that sick mind of yours Lovato?" Selena asked dubiously with raised eyebrows.

"Never you mind Selenalenalena!" Dallas cooed at her mockingly, pinching her cheek as Selena laughed and swatted her hand away. "I presume Taylor will be yours?" Selena gave two thumbs up in response. "Awesome! Swifty's a hoot – she'll totally go along with whatever I come up with."

Demi and Selena shared a worried yet amused look as Dallas stared off into space, concocting plans they presumed she would forget by the time the wedding actually came around. She was thinking about it way more than they were!

From day one of their relationship, way back when they were both seventeen, both girls knew that the other was The One. There was never any doubt in their minds.

Now, at almost twenty-one years old, they had the rest of their lives to spend together. Demi still thanked God every day that they had been forced to share their feelings for each other as she couldn't imagine her life ever being as perfect as it was with Selena as her other half.

"Okay so I was sent back to get you guys 'cause the 'rents wana make speeches about how proud and happy they are, yadda yadda yadda so let's make like a tree kids."

Dallas jogged ahead of them along the shore as they all headed back to Demi and Selena's beach house. Their families had gathered for a quiet engagement party and the girls had needed a breather from all the questions about the proposal and wedding.

They hadn't made any plans yet. They were still young, and they were in no rush. Madison had been so excited when they told her she would be a bridesmaid and hugged them both for a good five minutes. It would be at least five years before they actually got married but she didn't need to know that.

Demi rested her head on Selena's shoulder as they strolled back, dipping her feet into the warm water. Selena kissed her head and wrapped an arm around her. Dallas glanced behind her when she got to the back door to make sure that they were following and smiled to herself as she watched Selena and her little sister look blissfully happy with each other and she felt herself well up again.

She decided that if she ever found anyone who loved her half as much as those two loved each other, she would be one happy girl. She watched them share a tender kiss before stepping inside and closing the door, to let them have their moment before they would be overwhelmed by more excited family members.


End file.
